pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Gromit the Cowardly Dog
TomandJerryFan360's tv-spoof of "Courage the Cowardly Dog". Cast: * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) * Eustace Bagge - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) * Muriel Bagge - Lady Tottington (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * The Space Chicken - Twister (The Rescuers Down Under) * Katz - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Katz' Spiders - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * The Cajun Fox - Douche (Sausage Party) * Le Quack - Nigel (Rio) * Fred - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Ma Bagge - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) * The Duck Brothers - Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) * Shirley - Morgana (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) * King Ramses - Hades (Hercules) * Snowman - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Little Muriel - Melody (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) * The Great Fusilli - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Dr. Zalost - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Mecha-Courage - Scud (Toy Story) * Frogs - Various Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) * The Beaver - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Kitty - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Bunny - Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * Space Whale - Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Pilot: # The Chicken from Outer Space Season 1: # A Night at the Grasshopper Motel / Cajun Lady Stew # The Shadow of Gromit / Dr. Nigel, Amnesia Specialist # Gromit Meets Bigfoot / Hothead # The Demon in the Mattress / Freaky Facilier # Night of the Werehog / Mother's Day # The Hyena Brothers / Morgana the Sea Witch # King Hades' Curse / The Clutching Foot # The Hunchback of Nowhere / The Gods Must Be Goosey # Queen of the Black Puddle / Everyone Wants to Direct # The Penguin Cometh / The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling # Heads of Beef / Klub Hopper # The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space / Journey to the Center of Nowhere # Little Melody / The Great Vincent Season 2: # The Magic Tree of Nowhere / Robot Randy # The Curse of Morgana / Gromit in the Big Stinkin' City # Family Business / 1000 Years of Gromit # Gromit Meets the Mummy / Invisible Lady Tottington # Human Habitrail / Mission to the Sun # Gromit the Fly / Hopper Kandy # Nowhere TV / Mega Lady the Magnificent # Bad Hair Day / The Forbidden Hat of Gold # Serpent of Evil River / The Transplant # Car Broke, Phone Yes / Cowboy Gromit # Evil Weevil / McPhearson Phantom # The House of Discontent / The Sand Whale Strikes # The Tower of Dr. Farquaad Season 3: # Lady Tottington Meets Her Match / Gromit vs. Scud # Campsite of Terror / The Record Deal # Stormy Weather / The Sandman Sleeps # Hard Drive Gromit / The Ride of the Valkyries # Scuba Scuba Doo / Conway the Contaminationist # Hopper Under the Sea / Curtain of Cruelty # Feast of the Pigs / Tulip's Worm # So in Louvre Are We Too / Night of the Scarecrow # Mondo Magic / Watch the Birdies # Fishy Business / Angry Nasty People # Dome of Doom / Drake's Revenge # The Quilt Club / Swindlin' Wind # King of Flan / Gromit Under the Volcano Season 4: # A Lion's Tale / The Nutcracker # Rumpledkiltskin / House Calls # Nigel Balloon / Windmill Vandals # The Uncommon Cold / Human-Hunter, Human-Hunted # Bride of Swamp Monster / Goat Pain # Lady Tottington Blows Up / Profiles in Gromit # The Mask # Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog / Muted Lady Tottington # Aqua-Human / Food of the Dragon # Last of the Starmakers / Son of the Chicken from Outer Space # Gromitous Cure / Ball of Revenge # Cabaret Gromit / Wrath of the Librarian # Remembrance of Gromit Past / Perfect Special: # Gromit the Cowardly Dog: The Fog of Gromit Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Show Movie Spoof Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Tv-Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Tv Spoofs Category:Gromit the Cowardly Dog